Love and Rescue
by RWBYSanctum
Summary: She's just moved to San Fransokyo and is greeted with a monster rampaging through the park. Before she knows it she's caught up in the fight and hopes for someone to come and rescue her. Which is exactly when Baymax flies by. Original story by Chaotic Dawn on AO3. Rated M for smut.


San Fransokyo is usually peaceful, especially with a group of young heroes that take out whatever may be troubling the citizens. Today is no exception even though the sky is a bright, powder blue and the clouds absent, not daring to rain. That would be the last of the heroes' worries however. Just a little past new, the TV flashed over to breaking news and it sent them all out the door while clambering into their battle gear.

One Hiro Hamada is the first to be making his way to the large monster in the heart of the city. It's just outside of a residential area and it worries them all. He takes a deep breath and tightens his hold on Baymax's suit; although he's only holding on with the aid of red magnetic pads to begin with.

His indigo super suit, with red accents, clings to the black clothing underneath. He takes a deep breath through his nose as the wind whips by them. Black, steel toed sneakers remain secured onto the red and purple armor as they cut around a corner. Hiro knows he'll beat the rest there or at least everyone but Go Go.

Then again, it's not hard to miss the dark green monster just outside a park. Children are crying and adults are screaming as they help everyone get away. The creature is huge, as large as some of the towering trees, with long tentacles that flick every which way. One in particular swipes at Hiro and Baymax. The latter is quick to dodge the blow but the wind current that comes off of it has them flinging to the side.

The boosters on Baymax's boots activate and he sends them soaring around the creature's back. Just as the come around the side, Hiro can see his friends pulling up just in time. They're all ready and dressed up in their super suits. He can tell just who is who even high up in the air.

The one already moving in on the monster is definitely Go Go. Her suit is a bright yellow and black with maglev discs attached to her wrists and boots. Red linings wrap around her armor and the dark clothing underneath. Her matching helmet tilts up and she makes eye contact with Hiro – as best as one can from this distance.

She sails forward with impressive speed, surveying and testing the monster's capabilities. Back with the rest, the other girl of the group is preparing her own assault. The light purple dress with white trim and dark magenta sleeves brushes about her body as she works. Her hands click and trigger certain things to happen inside of the violet purse on her shoulder.

The last two additions to the team are talking amongst themselves, trying to devise a plan. Hiro can't exactly see Fred as the latter is dressed in his monster suit. It looks silly to those that would normally be catching a glance, but it's dangerous all the same. It's a friendly blue color with claws and black spikes along the tail. The four-fanged mouth sits just beneath three large eyes.

Nonetheless, Wasabi is frantic as he points up at the monster. Fred doesn't quite catch on and he can't hear him very well thanks to the loud movements of the monster. He's a tall, burly man donning turquoise armor and a shimmering navy cape with matching pants. However, the plasma blades he clutches onto is the more dangerous part about him.

Hiro follows Wasabi wild gestures and his stomach drops.

There's already an unlucky civilian in the monster's grasp.

She's a sweet young girl near his own age with fair skin that's flushed with panic. Her shoulder length dirty-blonde hair sways back and forth about her cheeks as the monster handles her rather roughly. One large tentacle is wrapped around her middle while many smaller ones crawl up and around her body – even daring to slip beneath her clothing.

He flushes at the sight but sobers up the second his brown eyes lock with her blues. There's no way he'll let her get hurt. He'll save her just like he's done to others. All he has to do is take control of the situation before it gets out of hand. The girl, of the monicker of Riley Andersen, is only calmed for a brief moment. On the outside at least. Inside her mind is an entirely different story altogether.

At the forefront of her mind there's a place where all of her emotions are buzzing about, frantically trying to decode the situation and get out of it before anything bad happens. Her emotions are at the control panel filled with buttons and levers and everything in between. Joy, Anger, Disgust, Fear, and Sadness all fuss about with each other trying to do this the right way.

Joy, a bright yellow emotion with azure hair, gestures toward the screen before them – where they see what Riley sees. "They've come to say us! There's no need to freak out."

But Fear has another idea as he wrings his light purple hands together. "B… Bu...But what if they don't make it in time? Then we could be doomed!"

The inner emotion isn't too far off the mark as Riley watches as Go Go zips toward the monster. The discs on her wrists sail toward the tentacle that holds her up in the air, intending to set her free and for Hiro to swoop in to catch her. But the discs slice through another tentacle that gets in the way.

Go Go can't even scoff. She's caught off guard as a tentacle races up behind her and wraps around her waist. It lifts her into the air where her uses to her team are reduced to nothing. Especially as they mimic what they do to Riley by grabbing at each arm and leg and pulling them apart.

"Ugh! Guys get me down!" She shouts from her spread position. Under the helmet, her face is burning red as more tentacles curl up her legs and towards her face. Go Go is about to cry out once more until one tentacle, in phallus like shape, shoves into her mouth. It muffles her shrieks as she can do nothing but try to swallow around it.

"Oh no!" Honey screamed as another tentacle raced towards her, Wasabi and Fred.

Fred launched a surge of fire towards the monster, in which both Honey and Wasabi dashed out of the way. They duck just in time as the tentacle pulls back up. Hiro gets Baymax to land by his friends and he climbs off of Baymax. "We have to get them down, now."

Just as those words leave his lips, Honey's shriek pierces the air. She stumbles as she tries to run away from the tentacle but another flings at her with precision. It wraps around her waist before Wasabi can even think of slicing through it. The monster draws her up into the air beside Go Go and quickly gags her as well, reducing her cries to nothing but muffled groans.

Wasabi seems exasperated, "We have to do – Oh no, I can't look!"

The statement makes Fred and Hiro do just that, wanting to know what Wasabi is spinning around and trying not to focus on. The monster has more than a few tentacles slithering over the two girls' bodies. The liquid they ooze from the tips, phallus shaped just like the ones in their mouths, let them tear and pry the armor and clothing from their bodies.

All three boys flush in some form at the sight of the tentacles brushing over their bodies that are growing more bare by the second. The second they're able to, the tentacles begin to rub between their legs. Go Go squirms constantly, refusing to give up so easily. She knows it's do or die now that those tentacles are pressing against her coveted area.

The tentacle prods between her lower lips without so much as a care. It wants this no matter what she desires. Honey's eyes widen as she watches the tentacle push it's way into Go Go. The second it's deep enough in it starts moving and it has Honey becoming nauseous. She panics as one begins to enter her as well.

But it's not over even there. While the two young women are preoccupied with what's delving deep into their folds, another reaches up to prod at their back entrance. In one swift go the tentacles spear into their taut holes that are coveted between smooth cheeks. Tears gather at the corners of their eyes as the tentacles begin to move while their eyes pinch shut.

On the other hand, Riley is having no luck either. The tentacles have already slipped beneath her long skirt and passed her underwear. Only spots of her clothing are missing as the tentacles wrap around her slender body. She closes her eyes, wishing that it's all over the next time she opens them.

It doesn't. Her mind is still racing when she sees the three boys below her running about. They can barely come up with a plan while they try to dodge the tentacles that swipe and slap at them with nothing but malice – the monster must only want females or has enough prey at the moment. Whatever the reason, Riley is panicking.

Her mind is lit up with a furious anxiety as Fear pushes his way to the controls. Sadness sniffles next to them all, not paying much mind to any of them. "She feels weird, we can't do anything...what's going to happen?"

Joy pays her no attention. She knows she has to take care of Fear while Disgust and Anger rave and throw their arms up in frustration on the other side of the console. She tries to smile a comforting smile – something, anything – to calm Fear down. "It's alright, Riley will be fine. We just have to wait for the heroes to finish their plan, that's all."

That's when Disgust draws a hand up to her face, propped up with her other hand grasping at her own elbow. "Do you realize how _gross_ that is? The germs! Ugh!"

She goes to reach for a button but Joy inserts herself in the way. Sadness, still near the end of the console, reaches out and pulls a lever. It's then that tears form in Riley's eyes and begin to trickle down her cheeks. Joy's own eyes widen as she looks up but finds Fear standing in the way.

Fear and Joy connect eyes. For a brief moment Joy has more hope than ever that Fear will listen to her. However, no matter what Joy says, he can't help but slam his purple hands down onto the buttons. As Riley begins to panic even more than before, Anger bursts between them and shoves his way to the main buttons.

"That's it! I've had it!" He grabs a lever and presses several buttons at the same time as Fear.

This causes Riley to bite down hard on the tentacle in her mouth. Rather, as hard as she can with it stretching her jaws to the widest they can go. But it does the trick and the monster plucks it's tentacle out of her mouth with a wet pop. Riley sucks in a greedy breath of air just as her eyes land on Hiro, now upon Baymax once more, "Help me!"

Hiro spaces for a moment, the urge to whisk this girl to safety is far much stronger than anything he's ever felt. As if he's unintentionally drawn to her. But he has to stay focused. If he doesn't then they could all be doomed, he has to do his part of the plan.

Clasped onto Baymax's back, Hiro zips and flies around the creature. He's effectively distracting each and every one of the tentacles that isn't busy with the girls. The plan is working out better than he could have hoped as he makes one more fly by, drawing the tentacles down to Fred and Wasabi.

Fred begins to clear out the majority of the tentacles. He lights a stop sign, that he previously acquired a few moments ago, and begins to spin. The velocity of the metal mixed with the fire allows him to chop more than a few of the tentacles down to size. This creates an opening for Wasabi to get to the tentacles holding up Go Go, Honey, and Riley.

The window of opportunity is microscopic and he takes it the second it becomes available. Retractable plasma blades at the ready, he slices through the three tentacles with ease and lands like an agile cat. Which leaves Hiro with the final blow as he gets Baymax to hover just before the creature and release his rocket propelled fists straight at the large eye it dons.

Down for the count, it withdraws its tentacles as it falls backward. Fred and Wasabi immediately run to Go Go and Lemon, respectively catching them before they hit the ground. Hiro, however, goes straight for Riley. Already catching on, Baymax reaches out and draws Riley into his arms.

The latter curls up against the cool metal of Baymax's armor. It calms her, cools her even, as she realizes it's all over. She's safe now and it's all thanks to this boy. Baymax is quick to not only scan Riley but Go Go and Honey as well. Satisfied that they are well, he relies this to Hiro. That's all that matters is they're safe before that created could violet them further, keeping it's sperm far away from their untainted bodies.

Baymax lands beside the others while Hiro climbs off of him. Wasabi is busy scavenging up blankets or jackets from those nearby to cover them all up. He makes his way to Riley but Hiro takes the blanket from him. Instead, he goes over to her as she sits on the ground.

She's huddled together in on herself and as he gets close she finally looks up to him with a smile, flashing the gap in between her top teeth. "Thank you for saving me."

Hiro can't help but blush and grin as he takes off his helmet. Doing so reveals the disheveled black hair and the gap that's in his own teeth as well. "I'm just glad we got to you in time. Are you okay?"

"Mhm," she says with a gentle nod.

Extending a hand towards her, Hiro helps her up to her feet and wraps the blanket around her. It's only then that Wasabi calls over to them, "If you need a ride home we can handle that."

She gives a curt shake of the head, "Thanks but it's alright. I'm just staying around the corner." She's about to thank Hiro once again before leaving when Joy hits a button inside of her mind – two or three in fact. Moving swiftly, Riley takes a step forward and leans her lips beside Hiro's left ear.

Whispering a string of digits into his ear, she hopes he remembers. And as she begins to pull away and turn she knows he will, something deep inside of her chest just _knows_. She gives a small wave as she begins to leave, "My name's Riley, thanks again!"

 **(_)(_)(_)**

It didn't take too long for Hiro to call her. Rather he texted her at first. It was simple and playful as they felt their way around with this new friendship. Hanging out at the lab or Hiro's house, which he lived in with his Aunt Cass, became like second nature to Riley.

In fact, in the past week they've gotten so close that one day Hiro had suddenly blurted out going on a date with her. Riley, mixed with emotions as she is, had finally said that sounds fun. After all, their hearts beat a mile a second when they're near each other and they love the feeling.

It's a simple first date, one that leaves Riley sitting on Hiro's bed as she cleans up downstairs. He had asked her over for lunch and made something rather simple, just sandwiches with chips and juice. But to Riley it meant everything.

This is why her cheeks flush slightly at he thought again while she stops pumping her legs up and down. Instead she pinches her thighs together. Every time she thinks of her budding feelings for Hiro she can't help but remember the sensation those tentacles had given her. There's something deep inside of her that feels okay with those feelings if it had been Hiro to administer them.

Deep in the forefront of her mind, her emotions are quite literally battling it out. Fear is beyond nervous about this realization while Anger is simply unhappy that Hiro is keeping her waiting to begin with! Joy however, uses this to her advantage while Sadness and Disgust are babbling amongst themselves. She slips forward and takes control just as Hiro enters the room.

Riley squeezes her thighs together as Hiro strides close. "Sorry, I had to feed the cat too." He gives her a curious glance, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes cut to the side, lowering down. "I… really like you Hiro."

Scarlet cascades across Hiro's face and after a moment he recovers. "I- I like you too!"

The outburst catches Riley off guard, but in a good way. She blushes as well while looking up to him. Their eyes don't think of leaving one another. Hiro hesitates only a moment before daring to lean forward and press his lips to hers. It's a simple kiss, a shaky one at that, but it's sweet and welcomed by Riley. She pushes back into the kiss; assuring him that her words were far from empty.

Sitting on the bed, Riley comes face to face with the growing bulge in Hiro's pants as the latter takes a step back – ending their kiss. There's a daring fearlessness that surges through her as she reaches out to brush her hand over it. There's no words between them, not while their breaths come out in shallow pants.

In her mind, there's a war over it all. Joy is cheerful and hopeful about making Hiro feel good, it's a solid step in their relationship. But Disgust is far from excited about Riley touching such a… strange thing. She's already moving for the controls as Riley assists Hiro in removing not only his pants but his underwear as well. Disgust gasps loudly as she practically flies toward one of the buttons.

Riley makes a face, one that has Hiro blushing harder as he goes to cover himself. "You.. um… You don't have to do _that_."

But Joy is at the rescue the next second in hopes of a smooth recovery. Riley smiles up at Hiro as she pushes Hiro's hands away. "No, I want to."

That seems to quell Hiro's nerves as she begins to, slowly, take care of his erection. This it all new to her and she moves teasingly slow and her touches are soft. Her fingertips brush over his length; up and down, down and up. They don't dare touch the tip of his manhood until a few moments later where she rubs one finger through the pre-cum that's leaking from it. She turns her face up to meet his eyes, "Does it feel good?"

Hiro nods and as she goes to lick at it, he stops her with a shake of his head. "I.. I want to make you feel good too." He moves to get on the bed, "I'll lay down and you get on top of me, in the opposite direction, that way we can do it at the same time."

Riley smiles as she stands up, pulling her jeans and panties down past her ankles. She steps out of them and gets up onto the bed in one fluid motion. He watches, almost anxiously, as she turns around and kneels at his head. She's breathing heavily as she glances underneath her body. The t-shirt hides his face from her from this angle but she can feel him staring at her cavern that's already growing moist.

She's the first to move. Riley lowers her lips down around the head of Hiro's member. It's hot between her lips and pre-cum is salty to the taste as it hits her tongue. Determined to make him feel good, Riley licks all around the pulsing head and the little bit of juices it's already giving her. Each tentative lick has Hiro trembling with pleasure beneath her.

He doesn't plan to leave her hanging for very long. Taking the opportunity to muffle any potential moans by grasping at her hips and lowering her down so he can bury his face in her wet folds. His tongue laps between her lower lips before he dares to slip it inside of her instead. He spares one hand to come around and toy with the small nub nestled at the top of her folds.

The simulations drive them both to the edge at such an alarming speed. Riley begins to take him deep into her mouth as she moans. The vibrations have him twitching inside of her mouth while her own walls clench down around his tongue. He rubs her clitoris a little faster and that's all it takes to have her cumming hard. Her juices squirt out onto his face while he spurts his load down her throat.

Their moans are loud yet muffled, especially as they both drink in the others essence. It's a foreign taste that's readily welcomed. The second they've both stopped cumming, Riley rolls off and flops down onto the bed beside Hiro. They're panting and their bodies vibrate with the leftover tremors of bliss. That is until Hiro sits up and leans over, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

 **(_)(_)(_)**

The first date was just what it is meant to be – the beginning of something new. Even while they aren't going out on dates, Riley is frequently found by Hiro's side. She's gone more than once to hang out with his friends – which have recently become her own – all while he experiments or designs new upgrades for Baymax.

Which is exactly why their second date seems so special. Far away from people and trapped in the darkness together, alone together. Rather, as alone as they can be while sitting in a theater filled with people behind and before them. However, the credits begin to roll and the lights near the stairs become on – although dimmed. Darkness still cloaks the young couple who wait for everyone else to climb out of their seats and leave. They have a moment of reprieve where the only thing they can think about is the other and how their hands clasp together where the arm rest should be.

They don't get up until the credits are over and the lights fully engulf the many seats – revealing that they're the only two left. Chattering about the movie, the two head straight for the exit and then for the rear exit to the theater; hoping to beat any crowds. Sadly, as they step out into the nightlight they're greeted with heavy raindrops that crash down around them.

Riley glances over to Hiro and he meets her eyes. Grinning from ear to ear, they squeeze each others hands before breaking into a sprint. Thankfully Hiro's home isn't very far and they make it inside before the streetlamps can turn on. Hiro's Aunt Cass is nowhere in sight, signaling that she has a late shift – something that both are slightly happy to know.

Entering the kitchen, their shoes squeak against the ground with each wet splat that follows. Before they can even think of going upstairs Baymax appears in the doorway. Hiro gives a rather lopsided smile, "Hey Baymax?"

However, Riley is always happy to see the friendly healthcare unit. He's a white, squishy like vinyl with stout limbs that have four fingers on each hand. Not to mention he's the sweetest thing ever and it shows that he was made with love. Baymax tilts his head slightly before stepping to the side, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied with my care."

Hiro tugs Riley past Baymax, to which she gives a small wave and it's reciprocated, and up the stairs. Once they're in the safety of the room, they begin to undress while pecking kisses to each others' lips. It's only when Riley is laying down on the bed with Hiro beginning to crawl on top of her that things are going to be different.

"Can I?"

Fear rages inside of Riley's mind, "We're not ready for this! We can do this. He doesn't know what he's doing! What if he hurts her?"

"Shh, shh Fear it's alright," says Joy as she tries her hardest to calm the frantic emotion down. "If this is what she wants, even without our input, then we're doing it." They all meet each others' eyes and come to a silent agreement. She's come this far and being so confident about it, they shouldn't hold her back. Not this time.

Hiro kisses Riley; a kiss that has their lips tingling from how it bruises their lips. It's a distraction from how Hiro's erect member presses up against her folds. They're already moist and warm, eagerly beckoning Hiro to delve into them. He doesn't plan to keep her waiting but Riley suddenly speaks up.

She's distracted, more so than she should be. Her lower body pulsates from the need and she wants to ask for more – something that's not even the norm. Her face becomes doused with crimson, "Can we… try the _other_ way first?"

It takes a moment for Hiro to realize what she's asking for, but nonetheless he obliges. "Sure," he says as he sits back up and backs away. "Um, maybe turn over so this is easier?"

Riley gives a petite nod before rolling over and pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. She wants to make it as easy for Hiro as she possibly can. Once she's in position, Hiro draws his fingers down to her lower lips and plunges two of them inside of her. Riley gasps, "H- Hiro?"

He smiles at her back and pulls them out. His digits, drenched in her juices, press between her cheeks and against her taut hole. Riley realizes instantly what he had been doing and her muscles tremble in anticipation. Hiro spends just enough time wiggling his fingers inside of her butt hole; stretching and loosening the stiff muscles.

It doesn't take him very long before he's sure that he can enter her without any problem at all. Once he is, Hiro is quickly pulling his fingers out. The wait for his member has Riley biting at the corner of her bottom lip. Now that her body has the taste of it again, she wants it – she wants it bad. The empty feeling starts to drive her crazy and just as she cocks her head to the side to look back at him, he moves.

Hiro thrusts forward and sheaths himself all of the way inside of her in one go. Riley's mouth opens wide as a moan rips from her throat. She can't help but cum right then and there. Her juices squirt out onto the sheets below her. However, Hiro keeps moving and it only makes her race toward another orgasm.

She's unbelievably tight and sucks his member back in, not wanting to let him go. Hiro is grunting and moaning with each pump of his hips, unable to believe it feels this good. It drives him closer to his own climax as he grasps at her hips, fingers biting into her soft flesh. He keeps a tight hold on her as he thrusts three more times before he stills. He twitches inside of her while those sphincter muscles cling to him, milking out every drop as he cums into her.

Riley orgasms once more from the warmth the flows into her, giving her a pleasant, full feeling. Her fingers curl into the bedspread as she pants heavily. Neither dare to say a word until they're both done. It's only then that Hiro gives a sheepish look as he pulls out, still partially hard. "Can we go again?" She gives a nod and he can't push back into her any sooner.

 **(_)(_)(_)**

Their final date started comfortably. In fact it felt, to Riley, as if she was with family. She came over in time to have dinner with Hiro and his Aunt Cass. However, after the dinner she announced she was going out to see an old friend and she doesn't have another chance. Of course Hiro quieted her nerves and told her they'd be fine, they were just going to watch a movie or so before Riley's parents come to get her. Besides, if anything happens they have Baymax.

The second Aunt Cass was out the door, the two knew this was finally their chance. They had tried over the past few days with numerous dates to get the opportunity to seal their relationship further. It's the fated, final one they've been waiting for since Hiro took her anally. In fact, they're practically ripping off their clothes once they get into Hiro's room.

Hiro is the first to climb up onto the bed and he settles into a sitting position with his legs spread out before him. Riley raises an eyebrow at this but Hiro is quick to reassure her. "It'll work, I promise."

And she believes him. She has since the day she met him. Which is exactly why she hurries up to him and allows him to guide her into position. Riley kneels over his lap and the hard member that stands erect just below her. Her breath catches in her throat as a bout of worry rushes through her.

Inside, Joy is quick to shoo Fear away from the controls. She gives them each a look, one that says not to move because this is going to be a memory – a big one.

His brown eyes lock with her blues as he reaches out, steadying her with his hands on her small hips. Riley swallows hard and places her hands on his shoulders. He tilts his head up to which she gives him a kiss. The comforting smile he flashes her makes her nerves calm. "Ready?"

"Y- Yes."

The second the 's leaves her lips, she begins to lower herself downward. Hiro spares a hand to reach down, making sure he makes it inside of her and doesn't hurt her by missing. Riley sucks in a deep breath and doesn't let it out until he's all of the way inside of her. Eyes pinched shut, she can feel each and every second; from the head to the base as it slides into her. She only opens her eyes when her thighs meet his.

Hiro surges his lips forward and captures her lips in a sensual embrace, one that he only lets end when he's starting another. Riley is grateful for this as her lewd sounds reverberate into Hiro's mouth. Their tongues rub together between their parted mouths. All the while, their hips begin to move.

It's better than either had thought it would be. His hot rod reaches her deepest place and each time she slams back down onto his lap she can't help but moan. On the other hand, she's tight and the wetness has him sucking back into her before he has a chance to escape.

They frantically gyrate their lower bodies together in a perfect rhythm of arching up and rolling hips downward. It can only intensify as Hiro slips a hand around to Riley's backside. He takes the moment to drive her completely over the edge by shoving two fingers deep into her butt hole.

"Hiro!" she cries out as she breaks their kiss, her breath hitching in her throat just after. He pumps his fingers into her the best he can until finally their orgasms are just within reach. Her voice cracks and is quickly muffled by a deep kiss, his name dying on her tongue.

His fingers still inside of her while the cum. Riley clings onto Hiro while the latter continues to pump up into her even as his milk spurts deep into her. She can feel it entering her womb and it makes her moan again into their lip-lock. When Hiro finally breaks their kiss and draws his fingers from her behind, their smiles meet. Riley presses her forehead against his and for a moment they idle, basking together in the glow of having sex together.

 **(_)(_)(_)**

It's been almost a week since their first date and Riley is as happy as ever. She spins back and forth in Hiro's desk chair while waiting for him to finish tuning up Baymax. There's been a few threats lately and one can never be too careful. The second Hiro is done, Baymax ambles over to where Riley sits. Although neither is quite sure why.

Her blue jeans tighten against her legs as she stops swiveling around and sits upright. The bottoms of her rainbow shirt are grasped against her palm as she looks up to Baymax's black dot eyes. "Um… Hiro?"

Hiro waves a hand at her, "He's scanning, I think. Just hold on."

In Riley's mind, she's freaking out. Baymax only thinks of truly scanning without a prompt if he senses something wrong with someone. Meaning if he's doing this to her – what's wrong? Fear is waving his arms about in an attempt to get his mindset through to Riley. And he gets his chance the second Baymax finishes.

"Congratulations Riley, you are pregnant and the baby is currently developing well."

Fear slams his down on a particularly large button on the console of Riley's mind and it sends her into a panic. Her bottom lip quivers and Hiro can see the quick change of emotion coming from a mile away. He rushes forward and dips under one of Baymax's raised arms. Skidding to a stop, Hiro drops into a kneel before her chair. He grasps onto her knees and smiles up at her, hoping to comfort her.

"That's good news! Right?"

Internally, Joy shoves her way over to the console and quickly changes the feel around. Riley nods with a small smile on her face, "Mhm."

But Sadness has another plan. She's as panicky as Fear while turning to Joy, "But what are we going to do? This is… We don't know how to handle this!"

Joy tries to take charge of the situation by smiling wide to her fellow emotion. "It'll be alright and you know why?" Sadness shakes her and it has Joy pointing toward the screen where Hiro's face can clearly be seen. "Because we have him."

Riley sniffles as tears bud at the corners of her eyes. Hiro is quick to stand up and lean forward slowly. He brushes one hand through her hair before cupping at her chin while the other wipes the tears away. Dipping forward, he presses a quick, sensual kiss to her lips. As he pulls away he smiles again, "I love you Riley and I'll always be there for you."

She nods quickly and reaches up, wrapping her arms around Hiro's slender shoulders. Drawing him close, she burrows her face into the curve of his neck. "I love you too Hiro… thank you."


End file.
